Forum:Agent Kafka
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is Colin687 Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Austin Kafka was born in Hanover Germany to Victor and Helen Kafka on December 2nd, 1980. His parents were not very kind to Austin, ever. Helen and Victor would sometimes leave Austin at the baby sitter for entire weeks. Austin didn't understand why they continually disappeared until his twelth birthday. He remembers it like the back of his hand. That was the day Victor and Helen told Austin that they were members of an organization called Hydra. They had waited for the right moment, the time when Austin was breachable, when he could be peer pressured into joining Hydra. Austin joined hydra January 7, 1993. He had become one of their younger spies, taking up action to try and find secrets that other organizations knew. Searching for medicines that can make people invincible, for things unlike any other. On August 23, 1997, Austin had become an adult, and he could now make decisions for himself. Austin was tired of Hydra, tired of doing it's bidding, so he tried to quit. When he did that, Hydra leaders arranged for a death, but not for him. His parents, Helen and Victor, were killed on September 18, 1997. ' '''Hydra had arranged the death to look like the C.I.A. had done it (whom Austin was spying on before his absence). This motivated Austin more than ever to try and find their killers, and get vengance, and that's when S.H.I.E.L.D. picked him up. They were able to make him realize that Hydra had tricked them all along, that his parent's deaths had only happened because Hydra needed Austin to continue spying and to find the U.S. government's secrets. Austin then disappeared from Hydra for a while, and began working with S.H.I.E.L.D.. They helped him to learn different skills Hydra never did. They taught him how to execute a mission and make Hydra pay for what they'd done. ' 'Because of Austin, Hydra has kept itself hidden in the shadows for many long years, and he is still fighting to end their organization. He is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most trusted Agents, and is the main recruiter for the Avengers. ' What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? '''Austin is very strict at work, but can be very relaxed when just sitting around. He knows how to have fun. He's mostly kind, but can also be stern enough to sound rude. He doesn't like people who think work is not a serious thing. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Xavier's School? Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Is your character an Adult or a Student Adult Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Agent What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Skilled with martial art combat, wonderful aiming of a gun, and has great abilities in spying. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Single, but looking for something serious. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Every day If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: '-5 UTC (Central Timezone USA)' Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation